unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yeungchunk/A quick guide to the Chinese (Facebook) server
This is written for those who want to try the CN (Facebook) server. Personally, this is the server I recommence the most, since it's active and readily accessible. In this post I'll just talk about the common consensus generally understood by the CN players. I'll assume you know the basic mechanics of the game. Quest Nothing special here. Just note that: *New account will be granted 60% discount for Cash shop items (24 hours) once you have completed the Achievements: Clear Enormous Bats at Sunset 3 Times *MemoryLand is a part of the newbie quests. Clear this area will earn you a good amount of Fragments for you to level the cards. Duel file:CN Duel Lobby.png (1): Alexandre, the most popular room for players to duel each others. Your BP and the Cost of your deck will be taken into consideration when the system auto-match an opponent for you. *The 30 players with the highest BP at the end of the month will be awarded a character's 3rd weapon, while the top 500 players will be awarded some Demon's series materials. (4): Diethelm I-IV: Diethelm I is another common place for players to duel. The most common room names are listed below. *請多關照 - The default room name, which is now understood to be "no limitation on the deck". It's expected to see high-end players with very powerful deck. *沙包 / 包 / BAG - The one opening the room will lose on purpose for you (i.e. be your punching bag or "sand bag"). **徵包 (asking for punching bag) / 求包 (begging for punching bag) - The one opening the room want you to lose on purpose for them **護士包 (Nurse's bag) - A punching bag with Nenem. Nenem will kill herself using her 4th skill, so all you have to do is to stay at Middle Range and take initiative (paly 1^ Move in Move phase and Stay). **自爆 / BOOM / 炸 / 老馬包 - This is a 1v1 room with Max. Max will kill you and himself using his 4th skill, resulting in a draw. The is the fastest way for both of you to fram White Heath 1. Since a draw is expected, your card should be of 9 HP (R1 Max's HP) or below. **掛包 (AFK bag) - the one opening the room is away from keyboard *私 (private): Private rooms (for friends), so avoid those. Diethelm II, III and IV are used for Private Rooms most of the time. (2) Cost-limited room - You must use a deck with the specific Cost, no more, no less. The specific Cost number changes monthly. BP and auto-match function applied here. (3) Relic - Same as Alexandre, except the your BP must be 1600 or below. (5) Reighdenberg - For players of Lv30 or below. No one is here because reaching Lv30 is easy. (6) Breitkreutz I, II - No limitation, battle can be spectated by other players. Raid The first principle is: The one who discovered the Vortex has the rights to set the rules. Some of the common rules are: *'限XXXX分' - You can at most score XXXX points in this Vortex. If you score more that that, you must leave (click the "Give up" botton for that Vortex). *'F5 / 限109分': Refresh immediately after entering the Vortex. You will score 90 - 109 points for doing so. *'無限制' - No limitation The largest Facebook group for CN players is here, where they often post the codes for their Vortex. Category:Blog posts